1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for routing a call in a packet-switched network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, telecommunications systems provide the ability for two or more people or machines (e.g., computerized or other electronic devices) to communicate with each other. A telecommunications system may include various networks for facilitating communication that may be generally organized into packet-switched networks and circuit-switched networks. Exemplary packet-switched networks include internet protocol (IP) networks, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, frame-relay networks, and the like. An exemplary circuit-switched network includes a plain old telephone system (POTS), such as the publicly switched telephone network (PSTN). Although circuit-switched networks have traditionally been used to provide an effective means for voice communication, packet-switched networks are currently being utilized on a more frequent basis. One advantage afforded by packet-switched networks is the fact that various modes of communication may utilize this type of network, such as wireless phones, IP phones, and computers. The various methods and modes enable users to be contacted in different ways and are currently being used in several industries and computing environments.
Customer care agents or network operators responsible for the upkeep and operation of a network system occasionally need to escalate a service problem to specialized personnel in the event a complex technical problem arises. These specialized personnel are subject matter experts who possess the technical background and expertise to resolve difficult service problems, but whose job descriptions do not necessarily include this responsibility. In addition, these subject matter experts may be difficult to locate since they may be traveling or “roaming” between office buildings. They may also be working in test or development laboratories where wireless phone access is unreliable. Similarly, these subject matter experts may be vendors, and due to the nature of their position, are typically occupied working with other customers. Although these personnel frequently wear pagers, these devices do not provide a real-time immediate communication channel.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus for routing escalation calls from customer care agents to mobile subject matter experts which traverse a packet-switched network.